Berserker of Red (Spartacus)
Summary Berserker of "Red" is the Berserker-class Servant of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. It is unknown which of the five puppet Masters of the Red Faction first summoned him, and unlike the rest who eventually become the Servants of Shirou Kotomine, he forms a contract with Caster of Black when captured by the Black Faction. Berserker's True Name is Spartacus, the strongest Gladiator and the ringleader who raised a large-scale rebellion of slaves in Ancient Rome known as the War of Spartacus. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Crying Warmonger. High 6-C with self-destruction Name: Berserker of "Red", Spartacus Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Gender: Male Age: 40 at the time of death of his real-life counterpart Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Berserk Mode and Rage Power with Mad Enhancement, Regeneration (High-Mid; regenerated instantly after his body was torn apart by Atalanta's Phoebus Catastrophe), Healing, Absorption and Empowerment via Crying Warmonger (his power and size increase by converting the damage he's taken into magical energy), Aura via Crying Warmonger over enough time (Spartacus' mana will saturate the surrounding area, allowing him to damage even Servants with the debris thrown up by his attacks), Transformation and Large Size (Type 1) via Crying Warmonger over enough time, Self-Destruction (Absorbing too much energy from damage, or being damaged to the point of near death, grants him enough energy to destroy "everything before his eyes" via overloading) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has A-Rank Strength, making him comparable to the likes of Heracles and Artoria at her peak. Can easily kill servants that are physically weaker than him in one slash. Would have torn apart Atalanta's torso with a single kick had it fully connected). Higher with Crying Warmonger (Can boost his physical abilities depending on how much damage he receives. When pushed to his limits, he was able to destroy a meteor during the SIN Lostbelt but at the cost of damaging his Saint Graph). Large Island level with self-destruction (Annihilated half of the Fortress of Millennia and covered an entire battlefield making it somewhat comparable to Brahmastra Kundala. The attack was compared to a calamity like an earthquake and tsunami.). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants of this speed), likely higher with Crying Warmonger. Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Has a strength parameter that makes him comparable to Saber at her peak, who was able to flip a truck with the side of her blade. Grappled several bronze golems that weighed several tons and flipped them over) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Crying Warmonger. Durability: Unknown (His EX-rank endurance represents his ability to continue fighting after being wounded rather than his physical durability. While he can be wounded by ordinary combat homunculi, even powerful Anti-Army Noble Phantasms like Atalanta's Phoebus Catastrophe will fail to kill him even if his body is torn to pieces in the process). Stamina: Tireless (Can convert part of the damage inflicted by opponents into Magical Energy and storing it within his body), the longer a battle is prolonged, the more advantageous it is for Spartacus. Range: Melee range, much higher with Crying Warmonger Standard Equipment: Gladius sword Intelligence: Spartacus was the leader of the rebellion army, managed to repulse an assault force of nearly three thousand dispatched by the Romans and they kept defeating the Roman army without losing a single battle. However, due to EX-Rank Mad Enhancement, he is truly insane and can only focus on killing those that he considers "oppressors." Weaknesses: His Noble Phantasm cannot be shut down and he will eventually become a grotesque monstrosity as he continues, eventually breaking apart and self-destructing in a massive explosion after receiving enough damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Crying_warmonger_transformation.png|Spartarcus as a result of over-regenerating himself as seen in the Fate/Apocrypha anime Crying_Warmonger_Apocrypha_anime.gif|Crying Warmonger's final attack use in the Fate/Apocrypha anime CryingWarmongerFGO.gif|Crying Warmonger in Fate/Grand Order *'Crying Warmonger: The Howl of the Wounded Beast:' Spartacus' Noble Phantasm, it was derived from the fact that almost all of Spartacus' battles were won against hopeless odds, turning the tide with a complete and sudden reversal even while battling the mighty Roman Army. In battle, it converts the damage Spartacus takes into magical energy and stores it inside of his body, allowing him to quickly regenerate from wounds that would kill other Servants and boasting his already impressive physical abilities. In addition, self-healing and externally based healing become more energy efficient the more damaged he becomes. As the magical energy within him grows, Spartacus' mana will saturate the surrounding area, allowing him to damage spirits and Servants with the debris thrown up by his attacks. However, as he continues to absorb energy, he will eventually reach critical mass and cause his body to began "over-regenerating", growing to a massive size and losing his human traits, sprouting dragon-like heads from his shoulders, additional arms, legs, and eyes, as well as octopus-like tentacles. After a certain point, his body will be too heavy to support itself and will collapse, detonating to unleash a massive burst of energy equivalent to an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm that is large enough to cover a battlefield and wipe out the Yggdmillenia fortress. Class Skills * Mad Enhancement: A skill that trades one's sanity and a reason for power. Spartacus' EX rank Mad Enhancement has his parameters ranked up deprives of most of his reason. Although he is able to speak and converse with others, he has lost all of his tactical ability, being fixated on "always making the most difficult choice," making it impossible to come to an understanding with him outside of fighting "oppressors." Personal Skills * The Honor of the Battered: Due to the many wounds Spartacus received on the battlefield, the magical energy cost required to heal his wounds is quartered, which reacts with his Crying Warmonger ability to allow himself to constantly recover from his wounds for as long as he remains injured. However, due to the nature of his tactics in life, Spartacus' focus increases with the amount of damage he's taken. Thus he cannot fight at full capacity unless he is continuously injured. * Unyielding Will: Due to Spartacus' incredible willpower in the face of unending agony, despair, and torture, he is granted resistance to both physical and mental attacks. However, indirect attacks, such as illusions meant to hypnotism, will not be affected by this ability. * Triumphant Return of the Sword: A skill whose canon effects are unknown. Gallery FateApo Original Spartacus.png|Spartacus' original design in Fate/Complete Material IV Spartacus FGO2.png|Spartacus stage 2 ascension in Fate/Grand Order Spartacus FGO3.png|Spartacus stage 3 ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai) Ban's Profile (Note: Pre Purgatory Ban was used. Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users